falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Grand Pegasus Enclave
The''' Grand Pegasus Enclave,' or simply' the Enclave''' for short, is a militant faction of Pegasus Ponies that serves as the governing body above the clouds. Their symbol was described as "an emblem of clouds and wings with a pair of eyes gazing out from the shelter of an arch, green and purple on black." Overview The Enclave is arguably the most technologically advanced faction in the Equestrian Wasteland. They take pride in being the only "pure" race of ponies left after the war and are made up exclusively of Pegasi. Their civilization above the clouds, maintained by the S.P.P. towers, is strictly regulated, allowing families to have a limited number of foals at any given time to ensure that they do not overpopulate. In addition, all military actions must first be run through a council, which requires extra time be spent on decisions -- something that works in Littlepip's favor in the Everfree Forest. Armor & Weapons The Enclave Pegasi are known to favor high-tech magical energy weapon Battle Saddles in combat, particularly Novasurge rifles. Their armor is a variation of magical power armor designed specifically for Pegasi by Rarity and Rainbow Dash themselves in a pre-war collaboration. The armor offers excellent damage protection and incorporates weapons without sacrificing its aerodynamics. The suit's helmet offers its own E.F.S. and inventory sorter, as well as a targeting system to be used in conjunction with the wearer's Battle Saddle. The scorpion-like tail can also be used as a ferocious melee weapon. Technology The Enclave is known for its impressive post-war technology which grants them several advantages in combat. They have created and maintained several impressive mobile weapons platforms in the form of tanks, Raptors (warships originally used for hunting dragons), and Thunderheads (enormous mobile bases that house the Raptors). The Enclave use magical cloud technology in place of traditional resources. Much to Littlepip's dismay, Pegasi cloud terminals and locks cannot be manipulated by Earth Ponies or Unicorns, but can be used by Griffins. The Enclave's entire civilization revolves around the cloud cover maintained by the S.P.P., which is used for farmland and building materials. Shortly before the events of the original story, the Enclave has also taken to performing experiments, sending scouting parties and research teams beneath the cloud cover. Specifically, they had been controlling the Hellhounds through the use of high-frequency broadcasts, making them an even more dangerous weapon at the Enclave's disposal. Appearances The Enclave was mentioned by Calamity many times in the story. The Enclave became an active faction approximately two months into Littlepip's adventure. They become the primary antagonists, alongside Red Eye's Faction, in Fillydelphia. In Other Stories (Project Horizons) The Enclave have made appearances in the Hoofington area, particularly the pegasi of the settlement Thunderhead (not to be confused with the cloudship class), who are almost a sub-faction within the Enclave. The Thunderhead Enclave have access to unicorns (who are from Stable 96 located in Shadowbolt Tower) giving them a technological edge over the rest of their Neighvaro counterparts. They also run the volunteer corps, a group of pegasi who return to the surface with permission to trade and provide medical support to wastelanders. Unfortunately, this branch's Enclave Intelligence secretly works towards engineering bioweapons as a means to outright prevent any and all contact to be made with the surface. (New Beginnings) In New Beginnings, a group of Enclave Pegasi were slaughtered at a radio broadcasting station by a group of unknown attackers. The Enclave believed the Applejack's Rangers responsible since one of their power armoured corpses was found at the scene and retaliated, killing several Rangers. (Outlaw) In Outlaw, the Enclave had Mach perform a weapons test of a prototype Coilgun. They tried to brand Mach as a Dashite after he defected and killed another Pegasus officer. Afterwards, they put a 2,500,000 enclave bit bounty on him, making him a target for aspiring Enclave officers and Mercenaries aiming to make a name for themselves. A group of Enclave rebels, under command of Ardent Vortex have been shown performing experiments on wastelanders. (Clearer Skies) The Enclave send one of their item recovery, ESIR, teams down to Seaddle, where they are all slaughtered inside the ghoul-infested Stable 198. They next launch a full-scale attack on Seaddle, which is defended by the battleship HMS Rainbow Dash. (New Roam) Skyfire was sent by the Enclave to Roam, to assess the location's potential threat after an Enclave sentry drone detected a massive spike of energy in the mountains. (New Age - Liberation) In New Age Liberation the Enforcer E and C-Team encounter the remnants of the Enclave. Where the remnants attack their fleet of airships. This group is led by Captain Springer. Two other remnant groups fight the E-Team. They're led by General Summer and Major Winter Solstice. (Silence) Gale Storm is one of the notable members of the Grand Pegasus Enclave turned ally to Zero and his companions. Whilst in disguise, she extracted Zero from the abandoned hospital and placed him on the medical bed before writing down 'Survive'. The other appearance was in Mount Gallopmore, writing 'Meet me Outside' for Zero to find the soldier. Eventually, he found her and became an ally to him, along with Tootsie Roll and Bob. Two other Enclave members, Ginger Snaps and Lock-On were searching for their missing Enclave soldier, but Lock-On, after having lost his saddlebags (which were stolen by Bob), was given three weeks of toilet duty when he returns to Itrotly with Ginger Snaps. She had lost her helmet while on the run from a Tatzlwurm, which had soon negated her disguise with the voice modulator before discarding it away, seeing that her disguise was blown but did not expressed ill-will to both him and the other two. (Hidden Legacy) The Enclave has yet to appear outside of a few mentions, most notably being that they had laid siege to New Pegasus many times over the years, but never broke the defenses. They're generally regarded as being gone by the events of the fanfic. (False Guilt) The Angel Hunters are a special Enclave group form to try and take down the Bloody Angel. They work along Dead Hooves and her group after Sharpshot tells them what happened to her. The organization was destroyed after an alicorn named Scythe killed most of the ponies that were a part of it, including Commander Bleak and Soarin. The remaining members, Nav, Rocket, and Grease, end up promising Watcher soon after that they will bring Dead Hooves to him, joining her quest across the wasteland. (Lost Cove) Bright Feather is a Lieutenant in the Enclave who's unit crash landed on Mount Pleasant Island. (Survivor's Guilt) The Enclave Remnants in this story have been capturing ponies from around the Wasteland for, as of right now, unknown reasons. The Remnant under the General Bluejay took over New Pegasus. They were defeated after a joint New Canterlot Republic and Applejack's Rangers operation where Scootaloo was able to find intel on the Enclave. Bluejay was killed by Rain Runner. At the end of chapter 6 a pony claiming to be the President of the Enclave named Winter Breeze broadcast a transmission around Equestria. They target Stables 48, 14, and 117 in order to get access to something called Protocol Zeta. Later the Enclave under Winter Breeze captured Tenpony Tower and Manehattan, cutting off the current DJ Pon3 Xiraia from broadcasting. (Every Lie) The Grand Pegasus Enclave are the main antagonistic group during act 1. They’ve been attempting to take over Trauston since arriving in the area, being constantly combatted with the Shadow Corporation, who have been in control of the city since the last day. They have tried to kill Lucky twice already due to something they noticed about her eyes, though she just sees them as heartless monsters. (Icarus) The main character of the story, Cumulonimbus, was a freshly graduated Enclave Private. He was tasked with capturing his Dashite father, Thunderclap. Over the course of the story he becomes a Dashite himself and actively works with ponies from Salt Lick City to stop an Enclave plot. General Updraft, Vice General Starboard, Admiral Fiery Flight serve as the main antagonists of the story. There are other minor antagonists in the Enclave ranks including Sergeant Windsweep and Lieutenant Daybreak, although Daybreak appears to be more of a reluctant enemy than the others. Behind the Scenes The Grand Pegasus Enclave is based on the Enclave from the Fallout series, the secretive military organization descended from the United States government. Gallery Enclave Soldier by Olafski.png|by Olafski fallout_mod_concept__enclave_soldier_by_brisineo-d5e5tod.png|by Brisineo enclave_soldier___sunset_sherbet_by_colgatefim-d4xofvd.png|by ColgateFIM enclave flagb (1).png|The Grand Pegasus Enclave's flag By Starlight Prism tumblr_o7a0fkcTON1tkr3j1o1_1280.png|THe Grand Pegasus Enclave flag by El Mutanto's Workshop|link=http://elmutanto.tumblr.com/post/144455612840/enclaveiconography Grand Pegasus Enclave symbol.png|Grand Pegasus Enclave Symbol by samtori foe_faction_symbol__grand_pegasus_enclave_by_cazra_ddcnmym.png|Grand Pegasus Enclave faction symbol by Cazra|link=https://www.deviantart.com/cazra/art/FoE-faction-symbol-Grand-Pegasus-Enclave-807318526 grand_pegasus_enclave_by_cazra.jpg|Enclave members give a patriotic salute|link=https://www.deviantart.com/cazra/art/Grand-Pegasus-Enclave-819845815 Category:Factions Category:Nation